International patent application WO 2005/114115 A1 discloses a metering and dispensing closure for dispensing powder material from a container wherein two rotatable disks rotate in conjunction with a stationary cap member having a measuring chamber to afford accurate measuring of a powder material and dispensing of it. The disks and the container cap afford a consistent measuring of the powder material, as well as providing a variety of drive members which can be utilized with the dispensing closure.
The metering and dispensing closure mentioned above may suffer from clogging when the humidity level of powder material varies. Furthermore, the amount of powder material to be dispensed cannot be smaller than the storage capacity of the measuring chamber.